A New World Order?
A New World Order? Would you Taste this Fruit of Mine? A Dark Prince's Temptation "She's here, hm?" An unknown figure thought aloud, his feet touching down upon the ground with a light tap. His body would be draped in dark blue silk, a hood wrapped over his head to create a chilling silhouette to cover his visage. The wind of the material world's Mexico environment caused the bottom tresses of his coat to flap and flourish around his otherwise black linen robes from within. A pale complexioned face would spread a thin smile, hinting at the pearly whites shining with a sinister gleam behind the folds of flesh. Indigo hued irises shined an anticipatory light, carrying on the purposeful gait he made towards what seemed like an abandoned church. It was one of the only sole standing structures within this ghost town he came across. Most of it was ramshackled, broken down by the hazardous storms that would cascade across its unmaintained properties. Dust bunnies rolled across dust covered streets, vermin gathered over rotting corpses and trash, accented with the occasional howl and barking of distant packs of coyotes. The epitome of isolation is what the town embodied; a perfect place to hide for the likes of whom he was seeking. Pushing the doors of the church open, he would see a slightly less dusty interior than he would have believed to be. Rows of benches were all lined up in a proper setting, some noticably with cracks and dents in them while others only with a few nicks and stains embedded into their surfaces. Beautiful stained glass filtered the Sun's light through to cast a colorful luminous shine upon the altar of the upraised pastorial platform. Humorously enough, it was also where he saw the woman he was after. Lazying about over the altar itself, she seemed to be clenching a liquor bottle in one hand of local variety and sleeping. How soundly the visitor couldn't say. After his footsteps creaked for a good precarious minute of entry, the lapse of the outdoor wind howling, and the audible chuckles of the interloper the voice would be heard. "Pardon me, but are you the owner of this building?" The woman turned her head towards the man as his steps creaked on the old, dusty floor, and groaned. A minor hangover threatened to become a full on migraine with the extra light. Lazily, she opened one eye and glared at at the man. Barely awake as she was, she thought for a moment that it was her brother, except that, unusually the door was left open. In all the millenia she had known the ice devil, he never used a door, preferring to appear in a flash of unholy fire wherever his frozen heart desired. The surprise as the man spoke jolted her awake, causing her to nearly roll off the alter. Catching herself, she scrambled to her feet. Brushing rose colored hair out of her face, she glared at the newcomer, a number of thoughts ran through her mind, chief among them annoyance at the stranger. Few people even knew the church was occupied on a regular basis, and fewer still ever came on business. Only a small group of demons had ever come to call before, ironically breaking the stereotype of their kind in the process. “Until the owner gets back from vacation,” she began, saying the word vacation with an unintentional bit of sarcasm, “I guess you can say that I am indeed.” With a snap of her fingers, elongated shadows emerged from between the pews and fused into two giant tendrils that slammed the door shut before fading in the dusky chamber. “Sorry, I was getting a small headache from all that light. Now, how may I help you sir?” Briefly looking over his shoulder to see the emersion and deployment of shadows, the "guest" couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He only knew of a handful of entities that could bend the realm of the nethers into the material world and confuse it as legitimate shadows. Without a doubt he knew he found the woman he was looking for. "You can tap into'' the Void'' to imitate the ability of using its energy to bend matter in the material world," The traveler stated intellectually in a light-hearted, softer tone. He knew better than to speak too loudly when in the presence of someone who's head was ringing like a gong via hangover. "impressive. I only know a few, personally, who've replicated such an ability. Yet you do it so effortlessly that I didn't see exertion on your part. You're a Reikon Kyūban, I assume?" Surprise washed over the woman for a moment, causing her to step back briefly. "That I am. I'm rather impressed that you've not only ascertained what I am, but you did it after such a small, momentary use of my powers. Usually I need to bite a few necks first. Question is how you so quickly identified me as such?" "The fact he knows makes him dangerous. If he knows what I am, he likely knows more about my powers. But, he doesn't know how deadly I am. After all, nobody has lived to tell the tale as of late... ''" The morbid thought seemed to comfort her, and she relaxed, if only physically. "It is because I've been searching for you, ''your grace," The entity responded with a genuine tone of solemn respect, bowing before her and getting to one knee. He would continue speaking even with his gaze looking at the dusty and aged floorboards. "I have been searching for you and I have only picked up pieces of the puzzle from your various encounters over the years. Encounters with the likes of your fellow kindred, humans, Hollows and Shinigami alike. It has taken me longer than I would I have desired but it has been worth the effort just to be within your presence, your grace." The woman watched as the man bowed before her, being the first non-vampiric entity to do so in ages. The action had caught her off-guard. In every scenario she had already imagined, blades would have crossed and sour words would have been spoken, not a man kneeling before her, acknowledging her rank in the world of Reikon Kyūban. She had nothing prepared, since usually, those who knew her nature turned out to hunt her and her ‘children’, her blood-born vampire linage. “Since you have traveled so far and done so much in order to find me, I suppose you wish to palaver with me about something. Stand and speak your mind good sir. After all, I would never turn away such a devoted man.” She spoke kindly, switching gears from the defensive mindset she had a moment before, but nevertheless keeping her senses sharpened in case of a possible attack. The man would stretch a hidden smile of delight upon hearing her words. Softening his visage, he stood upright once more, being careful to maintain his distance and his etiquette. The last thing he wanted to do at this point was lose the good grace from which he smoothly attained upon arriving uninvited. "Thank you for your hospitality," The man continued, placing a hand over where his chest, splaying his fingertips over the left side as he'd introduce himself, "my name is Yashin Kagai. I am an entity of intrigue, one whom finds all things unnatural fascinating and seeks the underlying fissures that make up the world of creation. All of this, of course, would extend to the time before time itself was established. Are you familiar with the Red Sun religious texts, detailing the origin of the cosmos through the creators, Izanagi and Izanami?" The woman walked around for a moment. “I’m sure it is redundant for you after all the work you’ve done to find me, but my name is Myst Kagekyo. Now, you mentioned Izanagi and Izanami, if I heard you correctly. The husband and wife duo that made the world, and giving rise to the other gods, but this Red Sun you speak of...My spies have mentioned precious little of them to me, but nothing concrete. Just bits and pieces over the years that make little sense. Perhaps you can explain it to me.” she said, wondering what connection a secret society would have to the creator deities and, at least tangently, to herself. "Red Sun is a religious group most intellectual in the history of Izanagi and Izanami's creation of the known Universe," Yashin continued without skipping a beat, waving his hands and forefingers with emphasized explaination. "it was during their creation of said Universe that they had a semblence to a...falling out, between each other. Gory details aside, Izanami would birth forth a plethora of children to inhabit the world and mingle within the host of mortal creations they've populated within it. Order, understanding, and coexistance was had for some time. It wouldn't be until a Civil War among the Children would reduce their numbers to a handful and would become the remnants of Utopia that once was. "Five years ago, they tried to alter the fabric of reality and remake the world while punishing it simultaneously. This moment will be known as the Plinian Movement," Yashin explained, his smile stretching across his face, as if taking delight in such a reveal being made known to his hostess. Clapping his hands together succinctly the moment after he said those last two words, the sound echoed across the hallowed halls of the Church, emphasizing the eeriness instilled into the atmosphere around him. Narrowing his eyes, he continued with a vague inquiry, "you do remember that moment? Anyone connected to the Void in any way would have instinctively warped themselves away to avoid that torture. Even a neophyte with little understanding of their powers they tap into such a place would momentarily be engulfed in that Hellish dark place." Myst grimaced. Until that moment, she thought was she had endured, even for a moment, was just a long dream. She shuddered as the memories flooded back to her. Vague recollections of bleak moments sent chills up and down her spine. “So...you’re telling me that that was real? That nightmare wasn’t just a twisted illusion?” For the first time in a rather long time, the blood-sucking regent of the dark heard the unfamiliar waver of fear in her voice. Suddenly, she clenched her hand with enough ferocity that the neck of the bottle she still held onto shattered, causing the body to plummet to the floor and fragment. Ruby red droplets rained down from tiny nicks in her pale skin, which healed almost as soon as the elixer of life, came in contact with the severed flesh, leaving no visible marking that anything had happened at all. Trembling for a moment, the otherwise unshakable leader of the Fushi Coven fought to regain her composure. She licked the blood off her injured hand and let the familiar salty, metallic taste bring her mind back to the present, returing her focus to the matter at hand. "That was the most horrific time of my life, which has been rather fraught with scares and near-death experiences, but it was the only one that made me WISH I had been dead..." "Most have," Yashin agreed with a nod, his smile regressing into a grim visage of knowing, "and yet, the world was returned back to normalcy with the knowing that what had transpired. Yet evil continued ''to plot and the War of Four still occurred both in the Material and the Spiritual Realms. A narrow escape from tyranny by Aizen, the Quincy ilk, and the Four Horsemen has been averted thanks to the Alliance of the Free Reigning Spiritual Beings. Unfortunately I predict an even bigger threat looming within the horizon, one of which cannot be avoided and will occur no matter how much preemptive strategy could be employed. "But, after undergoing some thought and transforming myself into something more in my own way," Yashin explained, his smile returning with a glint of excitement lit behind his bright blue eyes. Raising up both arms up in a dramatic fashion, the strange man would announce, "I have found a way to redesign this world, one that would be free of eternal conflict and suffering. This imperfect world will be torn away from the false King's grasp and put new responsible beings in its place. Those beings elected to be gods...would be you and I, Myst Kagekyo!" Myst grinned for a moment, realized what becoming a god would entail, and quickly frowned as the probable repercussions of it dawned on her. Briefly, she remembered her twin brother, the frozen devil, ruled by his lust for power. He had been virtually given the same choice, once in a time long by. She remembered the maniacal gleam in his damned eyes as he accepted blindly the terms laid before him. She made a promise on her own blood-soaked soul to never fall for such a trap herself. “This isn’t some elaborate farce is it? Saying that we are, out of the billions of people who live and die each and every day, the only ones worthy of such a chance. I’m honestly curious now, how you arrived to that conclusion. How would a creature such as myself ever be worthy of such a lofty role? And even more curious is how you discovered that this very thing was possible.” Deep in her heart, she wished it to be real. The chance she had longed for, to remake the world anew, where she sat at the top and ruled a fairer impartial world, where even the lowest would be treated fairly by the system. "You are one of the oldest beings from one of the first races to tread upon the world that was made. You have seen and recognized the carnage that this untamed and unled cosmos has been repeating. We are in a infinite loop of chaos and death, doomed to repeat itself for eternity until something is changed. I know you are one of just spirit and filled with the potential of compassion," Yashin explained, his features genuinely softened as he went over the gritty details matter-of-factly. "the means of doing so I have researched and delved into for what you might say many lifetimes. I know it can be done and all I need is your aid as Queen of the Reikon Kyūban, tapping into the Void and using its essence to reshape this world with my hand acting as the guiding brush!" Turning his thin lipped visage into a smile containing pride, he pointed to herself and then splayed a hand over his chest in proclaimation, "If you want to find a just, hereditary claim for me to be alongside this role of symbolic pairs of creators, I shall give you one. I am...the Son of Izanagi!" Myst mocked a scowl as Yashin mentioned her age, despite the truth he had spoken of. As he revealed his heritage as the son of Izanagi, her jaw went slack. “All this time, I had not even an inkling of the truth...and now it comes out that a GOD is asking for my assistance.”'' She pinched herself to ensure that she hadn’t in fact fallen into a alcohol induced coma and flinched as her brain registered the sensation of pain. “Nope, not dreaming.” “Forgive me Yashin-sama if I’m not a type to offer homage even to a deity, or even the son of one. I implore your forgiveness for this impiety of mine. Compared to you, I must be as an insect, a mere blip on the grand tapestry of all creation, but I am still the apex predator of all apex predators, a post that I have drenched in the blood of generations of men and women. For you to need me, this must be a momentous task indeed. But at the same time, you have honored me by asking for my aid despite my actions in this world." She spoke calmly, trying to hide the joy she felt at being able to finally achieve her life-long dream, a joy which eventually crept into her face, causing her to faintly smile despite her best efforts. “I have but one condition my Lord, a condition that I pray will not change your mind. I will not be below you in station nor rank. You may dismiss this as mere pride, but I will not be any man’s mere tool.”